The Forgoten Ones
by Master5
Summary: This is a story about a demigod named Dess. he and his best friend Katie have set out on an atventure after they leave camp haft blood. R&R plz and rated T for a reason unknown.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any other trade marked finance.**

**Authors note: This is my first fanfiction so no flames please.**

My name is Desolas Fang; I am 14 years old and half god. My father is Hermes, god of travel, mischief, thieves and anything on the road. Friends of mine call me Dess, but that's almost no one.

I'm nothing like the heroes in the Greek stories though. I'm nothing close to even the great Percy Jackson. That's why I chose the road, like my father. I'm a hero but pushed away to a stupid summer camp all year. It's just another reminder of the life of a demigod.

I'm a year rounder because I was found in an orphanage after my third expulsion in 6 years; most kids here were kicked out every year because of our ADHD and dyslexia. I would have been, but don't catch me wrong, it wasn't because I never did anything, it's just that I never got caught. That's always been my style. I just don't like attention. Beckendorf would never have been killed if the big headed Percy Jackson hadn't blown there cover.

Now I've run away with my best friend Katie from the Apollo's cabin. She was the one who stumbled over half blood hill with me. We understand each other; she's like a sister to me. Now all you reader's out there are like

"ooooh romance coming up"

Nan, I can't say I haven't thought about it but as I said, she is like a sister to me, and BTY I have watched her with a guy and she TOTALLY obsesses about stuff like this and it would ruin the one friendship I have.

* * *

**So, you like the idea? Will try and update soon. R&R till then people and have a good time!**


	2. Step 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any other trade marked finance I mention.**

**Authors note: Another so soon! You're so lucky :P. Ahh, the magical wonders of addiction. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Step one

Break out

"We were at the dining hall; as usual I was at the very end of the table. My mother was a crook, until she was caught and I was sent to 5 foster homes. That's not point though. I only remember a few things about her but she always said to me:"

"_The easiest place to hide things is in plain sight."_

"Remembering this I looked over at Katie and saw that she wasn't eating anything either. She looked up and we locked eyes. Then she looked away. She wasn't a fan of this plan at all

We said we were tired and headed to the cabins. After checking that no one was looking we headed towards the store"

"This is a risky plan", Katie said with a small crack in her voice. "You know full well we should have gone for mine"

"Just trust me, I've done," I stopped myself before I could say anything else. She didn't need to know anything else.

"What have you done?" She asked with suspicion in her voice.

"I, oh look a butterfly!" then waited to see if she would fall for it. No such luck. She just looked at me with a bemused look upon her face. "So," I said changing the subject, "you have your quiver?

"Yes"

"Enchanted bow?"

"Yes"

"Clothes put behind the store?"

"Yes"

Okay, I thought. Doing a mental checklist in my head: throwing knives on back? Check, magic bracers? Check, clothes behind store? Check, needle full of, umm magic stuff? Check. (Now I'm not a normal demigod. I prefer being behind the enemy lines, and not attacking the whole base at once, the war last month was not my style, I did badly then. I wear 5 throwing knives and 2 daggers that extend from magical bracers I got from when I came here. A lot of people ask me how I block attacks from a demon. My response is always the same: I don't plan on having to) we got to the store so fast it felt like we had walked to the back of our cabin.

"Are you sure about this Dess?" asked Katie

"I'm sure it will go just fine Katie", my voice was cracking, this wasn't what a leader should do, leaders have to be strong and at times take risks. "Let's go"

Katie walked in first and looked at some shirts for a few minutes, that time felt like hours and then she went to the change room after reverse picking the lock, called for help from the cashier. That was my cue; I went into the store and ran under the counter and waited. If any of you have ADHD, ADD or are just impatient you might understand what it was like for me as I waited under the counter for them to come back. Finally they came back.

"That will be $15.89 please" then she took the money from Katie and I heard the familiar sound of a register opening: _Chaching!_ This was it. I took the needle and drove it into her leg. Then I pushed the drugs that I got from the Stoles out from the needle. She went rigid for a second and then collapsed onto the ground beside me.

"Oh my god I can't believe we just drugged the cashier at the camp store" said Katie in a horrified voice. "And Dess, I think that you stuck in the needle in a little too hard, she was really in pain before she collapsed"

"Ah well, she is not felling any more pain for the next 3 hours" I replied in a mildly cheery voice.

As we emptied the register I realized that her hands were shaking as we emptied the register of all its cash, I hope she hadn't suffered too much trauma over this.

We sat down and were counting the money we had gotten from the store when a camper walked in. I didn't recognize the voice so he (I was guessing it was a guy from the tone of their voice) was new.

"Hello?" he called out. He was walking slowly and with caution towards the register. His footfalls where like earthquakes as _The eye of the Tiger _was playing in the background. I grabbed a piece of wood from under the counter and readied it in my hand.

Then with all my might I jumped from behind the counter and came to hit him across the head with it. Good news: the plan worked the way I wanted it to

Bad news: this wasn't a guy, or a newbie, this was Clarisse.

Clarisse had been away doing. Well I had no idea what she had been doing; but I did know 2 things. One, she had been away for a few weeks so that's why I didn't recognize her voice. Two, I was about to get my face pounded in.

At first her expression was priceless. Then it was anger, and then I couldn't see anything but pain. (I had no idea that you could see pain but having your nose broken by a daughter of the god of war can do things like that to you.)

I heard some yelling and felt myself being dragged. My eyes peeked open far enough to see a silhouette of a person above me. Then I blacked out, again.

When I woke up again I tasted cookies, strait from the oven. The thing was it was a liquid; light bulb. I was drinking nectar, the drink of the gods. My eyes open a bit, then a lot. Where are we? I shouted with both confusion and anger in my voice. Oops, that came out a little louder than I thought.

"It's okay Dess; we're in a forest in Canada. Ottawa's greenbelt I think." **(BTY I live in Ottawa' Canada so there might be some places that you don't recognize)**

"That's just great eh?" at first we looked at each other; then smiled, then we just cracked up. I have no idea why because it wasn't even that funny but we hadn't laughed in so long it came out all at once. It felt good. "So how much?"

"How much of what?" Katie replied

"How much money did we get from the raid and." I paused, "how did we get here?"

She thought about it for a second, then replied: "5'000$ and we got here from shadow traveling, I talked to Nico after I drugged Clarisse". She didn't get the chance to finish

"Whoa there, wait a second; you drugged the leader of the Ares cabin?"

I glared at her for a few seconds and then looked around. Katie had set up camp off of a trail in the woods. This place looked as if no one had walked on it for years. We were in a clearing with large trees all around us and a hammock set up between two of the trees. "How did you find this place?" I asked changing the subject.

"Don't you remember this place Dess? This was one of our camps after we got chased out our science class."

Memories came flooding back to me. When we were on the run from monsters we set up hideouts. Like Annabeth, Luke and Thalia but we didn't have a future lord of time and a daughter of Zeus. So naturally no cared about us just for the reason we couldn't destroy the world. As we hung out we talked about all the things that we would do that now we were on our own We talked about the adventures we would take, the people we would meet and the monsters we would fight.

* * *

**OMG that was fun to wright! OMG I hate editing! It takes all the fun stuff out of this. On another note I hope that was good and you enjoy this series as it will/might go on. R&R please and have a good day/night/week/month/year/decade/century and then you will be dead! **

**PS: I know its short I think they will get longer**


	3. I dont care

**Obviously I am too lazy to wright a book, even a crappy one, so that's why I have disided to make a short win ending for you. I don't own PJO!**

Around noon we started to get hungry, so I went to get something gross and make up something about how the Vikings would eat it or something about the discovery channel. I quickly found a flower of some sort and brought it back.

"Eat this, I think this is edible." I said while handing her the flower.

"Wow, I think you found something called a Bottala Flower this is poisonous."

"No, the Vikings ate this about 30 years ago."

"You have no idea what your talk'en about. You're an idiot."

While we were bickering a huge demon came up behind us, and then ate our brains. Hurray, it hurt.

**The end have a nice life. Go away, I'm lazy. R&R, or don't, I don't care either way.**


End file.
